1. Field
Embodiments relate to a printing medium supplying apparatus and an image forming apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a printing medium supplying apparatus having an automatic opening/closing structure, and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus is an apparatus for forming an image on a printing medium according to an input signal, and may be a printer, a copier, a fax machine, a multi-functional printer implemented by integrating functions thereof, and so on.
Such an image forming apparatus has a printing medium supplying apparatus configured to supply a printing medium. Conventionally, the printing medium supplying apparatus picks up stacked printing media one by one to supply the printing medium to a main body of an image forming apparatus.
The printing medium supplying apparatus includes a supply cassette in which a plurality of printing media is to be supplied to the image forming unit, and a knock-up plate installed at the supply cassette to be elevated.
However, when the supply cassette is manually opened and closed, the supply cassette may be broken or the stacked printing media may become disordered when an impact is large.